One long felt need in the contact lens industry is to provide contact lenses which are comfortable for users to wear. One of the problems that contact lens users complain of most is initial discomfort (i.e., immediately after lens insertion). One of the approaches is to use soft contact lenses to alleviate to some extent the initial discomfort because of their relatively soft surfaces, but also to their pliability, which permits them to modify their shape somewhat with different eyes. Such approach requires a great effort in developing new materials and lens designs and may not be cost effective. Another approach is to apply directly eye drops of an ocular lubricant into the wearer's eye while the lens is being worn, in order to provide some relief to some extent, e.g., the initial discomfort of wearers, discomfort suffering from dry-eye effects, or end-of-day discomfort. But, eye drops are typically applied only after a lens wearer is already suffering discomfort and as such do not prevent the discomfort from happening. Recently, surfactants or lubricants are added in the lens packaging solution to ease to some extent initial discomfort and other symptoms (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,687, 5,942,558, 6,348,507, 6,440,366, 6,531,432, and 6,699,435; and Published PCT Patent Applications WO9720019 and WO2006/088758). In spite of the forgoing efforts, there are no commercially available contact lenses, especially extended-wear contact lenses (e.g., silicone hydrogel contact lenses), which can provide greatly-enhanced initial comfort. Therefore, there is still a need for cost-effective methods for making contact lens products which can provide initial insertion comfort to lens wearers.